Kick
Kick is a Quirk which is used by Mondai Yoeki. Information Kick is classified as an Emitter Quirk. Kick grants Mondai extremely strong legs and the ability to launch air-like crescent-shaped projectiles from her kicks. She calls these projectiles Crescents. Her Crescents have the same force of the kick that created it. She can also adjust the size of her Crescents from normal to large. Using larger sizes although not increasing the force, are much stronger than her normal ones because of the increased surface area exerting force everywhere on that surface. Usage Mondai uses Kick to strike people with her legs or break things by using her legs enhanced strength. Kick also allows her to run and jump very fast due to her enhanced legs. Mondai uses her Crescents to hit people or things that she can't reach in time or in tougher battles. In battles against her students, she uses her Crescents more often to push their limits, although usually only regular sized ones. Limitations * Creating Crescents takes a sizable amount of stamina. * Increasing the size of her Crescents takes a large amount of stamina. * Using Crescent puts stress on the leg it's used on. * Increasing the size of her Crescents puts increasingly more stress the bigger she makes them on the leg it's created from. Techniques Super Moves Crescent Moon: Mondai performs a strong kick and makes a Crescent launch from it. Maximum Crescent Moon: Mondai performs a strong kick and makes a Crescent of maximum size. Crescent Barrage: Mondai uses Crescent Moon successively, creating a barrage of them. Maximum Crescent Barrage: Mondai uses Maximum Crescent Moon successively, creating a barrage of them. Crescent Cross: Mondai uses Crescent Moon by kicking up in a cross with both her legs, causing the Crescents to fuse with each other and the middle to have the combined force of both kicks. Because of her having to use both of her legs at the same time to use this technique, she usually leans back as she uses the technique and then after a small flip she lands back on her feet, uses it while dodging, or while falling. Maximum Crescent Cross: Mondai uses Maximum Crescent Moon by kicking up in a cross with both her legs, causing the Crescents to fuse with each other and the middle to have the combined force of both kicks. Because of her having to use both of her legs at the same time to use this technique, she usually leans back as she uses the technique and then after a small flip she lands back on her feet, uses it while dodging, or while falling. Crescent Kick: She enhances her kick with a Crescent, more than doubling the power of her strike. Maximum Crescent Kick: She enhances her kick with a Crescent of maximum size, doing massive damage and carrying her target away. Crescent Axe: Mondai performs a powerful ax kick with a Crescent, the Crescent enhancing the power of the kick and tunneling down after, causing crater much bigger than her ax kicks would normally be capable of. Maximum Crescent Axe: Mondai performs a powerful ax kick with a Crescent of maximum size, creating a huge crater in the ground. Crescent Knee: Mondai knee's someone or something and enhances it with a Crescent. Maximum Crescent Knee: Mondai knee's someone or something and enhances it with a Crescent of maximum size. Gallery Compatibility Good Bad Trivia * Her Cresent ability is partially based on the technique Getsuga Tensho from the series Bleach. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe